


Kit Duty

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Au Dump [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cuddling, Ezra is uncle to a bunch of lasat kits and it's beautiful, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra does some work while a bunch of lasat kits play around him. Then there is cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kit Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my conversations with commanderfulcrum on tumblrabout Ezra being an uncle to a bunch of lasat kits. Ezra's in his twenties in this fic, the kits call him Dohd, the Hebrew term for Uncle. (For the fic, assume Lothali is similar to Hebrew.)

When Zeb's away, the kits will play. And play they did.

 

Zeb was off on a supply run, and since the kits loved Ezra, he was on kit-sitting duty. Not that he minded, Ezra loved children, loved his kits. Although they were making it a bit difficult to focus on his work. Ezra sat cross legged on the floor of his room, datapad in hand, and lasat kits everywhere else.   


 

Seelo, whose fur was similar to Ezra's hair in color (a source of great pride for Seelo), rested his head on Ezra's thigh, watching him work. From the corner of his eye he could see Tendo and Yekazett sneaking up on him, preparing to pounce. Yekazett's bright orange fur was a dead giveaway. Ezra looked up briefly, making eye contact, and smirked inwardly when they both froze in place. Ezra looked back to his work, and the two rowdy kits turned their attentions elsewhere, though not too far from Ezra.

 

Liraa stayed where she was, sitting in Ezra's lap. Liraa was the youngest, and the shyest of all the lasat kits. And she absolutely  _adored_  Ezra. She followed him around everywhere, helping him work, watched him train, sat on his lap during meetings, played with his hair. They were both going to be sad the day she grew too big.

 

"Pew pew pew!" Shouted Korramae from her perch on Ezra's shoulders. Korramae had decided that she would be a pilot when she grew up, just like Hera. Naturally, Korramae was Hera's favorite.

 

Seelo rubbed his head against Ezra's hand, seeking attention. Ezra gave it, absently scratching behind the purring lasat's ears without glancing away from his datapad. The Empire, what remained of it, was moving a lot of troops to Yaki IV and that didn't spell good news for the resis-

 

There was a tug on his hair. Ezra smiled slightly, little Merros was obsessed with Ezra's hair. The gray furred kit always playing with it and trying to eat it. He gleefully nibbled on his hair, like a loth-kitten playing with grass.

 

Korramae fell over his shoulder onto his lap, kicking poor Liraa in the face. Ezra quickly stroked her head to discourage any upset mews, raising an eyebrow at Korramae. Korramae grinned sheepishly up at him.

 

"Sorry, Dohd. I was pretending you were an X-Wing." She apologized before climbing back onto his shoulders. Liraa glared childishly at her, huddling closer to Ezra. Ezra went back to his work, gently stroking Liraa's fur and paying no mind to the rambunctious kits climbing all over him.

 

After twenty more minutes of this, the kits gathered around him, finally tired out. Ezra, interpreting the hopeful, pleading looks they were giving him, put the datapad aside. He was tired as well, and it had been weeks since their last "snuggle pile" as Sabine called it. With an exaggerated yawn, Ezra lay down, smiling as the kits scrambled to find a good spot near him. They squabbled for a bit, each wanting to be as close to Ezra as possible.

 

"You're like a pack of loth-cat's." Ezra laughed. The kits had never seen a loth-cat, but Ezra had promised to take them to see Lothal someday.

 

Seelo claimed a position near Ezra's head, curled up with his head buried in Ezra's neck. Tendo and Yekazett each got a place under Ezra's arm, while Korramae lay against his side. Merros, of course, tangled his hands in Ezra's hair, and little Liraa rested on his chest, ear pressed to his heart.

 

"Good night, Dohd." They chimed.

 

"Good night." Ezra snuggled in closer to his kits, drifting off contently.

 

They slept, safe and warm.


End file.
